


Down In the Underground, You'll Find Someone True

by Emerald_Sparrow



Series: Love in the Underworld [4]
Category: Greek and Roman Mythology
Genre: Angst, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Fluff, Oral Sex, Romance, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-16
Updated: 2018-01-16
Packaged: 2019-03-05 17:50:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,953
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13393089
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Emerald_Sparrow/pseuds/Emerald_Sparrow
Summary: After the horrendous situations involving Minthe and Adonis that the Lord and Lady of the Underworld were tricked into, Hades and Persephone have an angst-filled lover's quarrel and must make up with one another.





	Down In the Underground, You'll Find Someone True

**Author's Note:**

> **Originally written and published on FFN in 2010**
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> Disclaimer: Erm… I don't own Greek myths? I've been over this in my other Hades/Persephone stories. There's just no way to write a proper disclaimer for something that has no true author! Also, I titled the song after a lyric in David Bowie's "Underground" from Labyrinth, which I most certainly don't own!
> 
> _Author's Notes: So, I saw Clash of the Titans the other day. It was entertaining but I don't like the way they mussed up the myths, but that's "artistic differences" for you. While I do think Ralph Fiennes is a terribly good actor, I didn't like that depiction of Hades (too….Voldemort). I don't think any gods would be ugly... they're GODS, for goodness' sake. But also, I just don't want people reading my Hades/Persephone stories and thinking of him as the Hades in Clash of the Titans! Furthermore, why does Hades always have to be the bad guy?! Just because he is Ruler of the Underworld doesn't mean he's unjust and evil… urgh! Okay, I'll get off my soapbox now._
> 
> _If you aren't familiar with what happened in the myths regarding Persephone "falling" for Adonis, and Hades taking Minthe as his mistress, then you might want to go Google or Wiki it (though I know most of you are probably aware of those myths). Those myths aren't to my liking, of course, and I give the "real" reason these unfortunate events took place in the following story. I'm taking artistic liberties, all in the name of love!_
> 
> _THANK YOU to my extremely talented, hard-working, beautiful Beta, Dont_Defy_Me. I hope you find a Hades one day, my darling!_

### 

"You dare to enter this chamber? Get out," Persephone spat, turning her back on her husband and bringing the sheets up to her chin. She was seething, couldn't see anything but the image of that cursed nymph servicing her husband in the most intimate way, the way Persephone always did… Granted, transforming Minthe into a plant with her slowly burgeoning powers had made her feel just a _tad_ better. Still, it required two to be intimate. " _OUT!_ " She screamed, the sound ripping from the depths of her heart as tears welled in her eyes and threatened to spill down her cheeks.

Hades stalked over to the bed and tore the sheets from her body, his fury filling the room with tension. "You will not order me to quit my own chambers, Persephone." His voice was hard as he stood at the edge of the bed, dim light from the candles causing his black armor to gleam.

The goddess in question surged to her knees on the bed, her eyes stormy. Her long brown curls cascaded over her shoulders, and her roar was that of a lioness as she demanded once again that he leave her.

Hades reached out and seized a handful of her locks, twisting them around his fist and drawing her nearer to him. "You will be returning to your mother soon enough, you insufferable child. Tonight, I sleep with my wife." His voice was as much like steel as his grip. Persephone was fighting against him to no avail, her outrage doubling at his dubbing her a child. If he didn't restrain her, her delicate fists would be bruised from striking his armor repeatedly. With a thought, for once actually pleased his powers were so much more formidable than hers, he had her wrists and ankles bound to the bedposts with silken scarves.

Oh, how she railed against that. She raged at him, tossing her head and trying fruitlessly to free herself. She called him names he assumed she'd learned from her bitch of a mother, names he never imagined his sweet wife bestowing upon him. He supposed, after watching her thrash for a few minutes that he merited it. But dammit, it had not been his doing! She knew he loved her alone, would love her alone until the end of time. And that made his anger rise again. He'd told her time and again that the others would ridicule him mercilessly if they knew, and yet she still doubted him.

As she quieted, exhausted from her vain efforts, Hades again situated himself at the end of the bed. He stood tall, hands clasped behind his back as he surveyed his fatigued wife. Her white gown was twisted about her body, her hair in wild disarray, and her fists and teeth clenched as she avoided his gaze.

"Heed me now, Wife," he commanded, his eyes narrowing. "I was only too understanding when it was revealed you'd been struck by Eros' arrow and thereby became infatuated with that twit Adonis. I did not demand your absence from my bed, did not even request an apology from you as you were blameless." His lips tightened as regret built in him for not doing the following, "I did not even blink an eye when you begged for his life to be spared after Eros removed his accursed spell. Damn your compassion, Wife. I wanted to annihilate him. Even though you'd been righted before he touched you, I wanted him dead." Before he could stop himself – his self-control seemed nonexistent where Persephone was concerned – he shouted, "And damn your mother for attempting to make you love another!"

They both flinched at the memory. Demeter was ever trying to separate Persephone and Hades. She had no choice but to allow Persephone to descend into the Underworld every six months, for Persephone had consumed the pomegranate seeds – willingly, dammit, if anyone would stop berating Hades long enough to pursue the facts – and therefore, Demeter was forever seeking ways to make their marriage miserable. Hades wasn't sure how Demeter had become so close to Eros, but it was apparent they were very close; for Eros had even defied his own mother who'd also loved Adonis when Demeter persuaded the winged bastard to hit Persephone with his arrow and cause her to fall for Adonis. Watching Persephone give that foppish idiot the kind of smile she usually reserved only for Hades had been like a dagger coated in hind's blood twisting in his heart. But he'd never blamed her, only confronted Eros and demanded, rather convincingly, that he lift the spell. Or else.

"You _would_ try to turn this on me," Persephone accused, breathing heavily as guilt washed over her.

Hades' eyes gleamed with ferocity. "You are quick to forgive everyone else, but not me. I love you more than my own life, Persephone. And yet you treat me this way?" His voice had almost broken, and he hated his weakness. But it had all become too much. The guilt was bearing down on him even though the incident hadn't been his fault.

"I will never forget the sight of her before you, Hades." The tears in her eyes began their trek down her cheeks, tearing at his heart. "How many times have I… have I…" She turned her head to the side, her eyes screwing shut against the images. The priests had begged an audience at her temple, and she had left the Underworld to speak with them; her mother had been behind the scheme, of course. Persephone had immediately returned to her husband's domain upon realizing Demeter was up to something, and had found him in the throne room – but not alone. It was her most treasured place to give him pleasure, his throne room. She reveled in the thought of him recalling the countless times she'd caressed him there, because he was always ravenous for her touch upon her return. Beholding that nymph before his throne, his hands gripping the chit's hair while she welcomed him into her mouth would be forever burned into Persephone's brain. She couldn't bear it.

He couldn't speak, so ashamed was he. He'd been out of his mind at the time, of course, what with Eros' arrow so firmly imbedded in his hide that he'd even contemplate Minthe and her charms. He suddenly wanted to rip Demeter's head off her body and let Charon have a go at her lifeless form.

"Persephone, please try to understand. I had no idea it was her. I was desperate to find release, and when I looked down and saw her, I forced her away." He knew she'd witnessed that, making it redundant to say so. But he needed his wife to realize that he would never have succumbed to such debauchery had he been in his right mind. "My love for you overrode Eros' spell, Persephone. You saw me seek him out once I became cognizant of what had been done."

She refused to look at him. He was sure his heart was going to drop out of his stomach at any moment. She was everything to him; his light, his life, his love. If she couldn't grant him absolution, he would rather leave this existence than return to the stark emptiness his hell provided.

Trying one last time, he knelt beside the bed where her head had turned, and when she tried to twist away from him once more, he splayed his hand across her cheek. She winced at the cold feel of his leather glove; he hastily removed it and cupped her cheek again. "I am sorry, Persephone. You are my most cherished treasure. Before you I had nothing save a cold, empty world."

She burst into tears then, and he froze, startled. Now what had he said?

"Please quit your tears, my love. I would rather be drowned in Acheron than see you weep." He tenderly stroked her face, leaned down to kiss her tears away, and reached up to release her bonds so that he could embrace her.

Persephone suddenly opened her eyes and turned her face into his palm, kissing it lightly. "Don't release me, Hades," she whispered, her green orbs wide and desperate. She pressed urgent kisses all across his hand, from fingers to wrist. "Don't ever release me," she begged raggedly, and he understood she wasn't just speaking of her current bondage to their bed.

For some reason, the silly woman still didn't comprehend how much he adored her, how much he yearned for her. When she'd first fallen in love with him, she'd shyly expressed fears about him eventually losing interest in her, becoming bored with her. He was so much more powerful than her, and she wondered why he would desire someone such as her, a minor goddess who hadn't even grown fully into her powers. He thought he'd quelled her fears, but his heart ached as he realized that the horrendous episode with Minthe had brought all her old fears back.

Determined to show her that he was hers unequivocally, he stood and removed his clothing methodically, thinking only of her pleasure. He surmised he was getting somewhere when her breath caught in her throat, and her green eyes darkened a shade in desire. He watched her intently, willing her to acknowledge the love that was surely radiating out of him. "I will never let you go," he pledged, his baritone voice like velvet. Finally bare before her, he climbed onto the end of the bed, and lowered his head to worship her body.

He pressed kisses to her dainty foot first, paying special attention to the sensitive arch, knowing while she was ticklish there it still felt good. His lips trailed up over her ankle, his tongue swirling around the delicate bone there, before traveling up to her calf. His kisses were light, teasing against her smooth flesh, and just before he reached the back of her knee, he nibbled, causing her to squirm. He licked her knee, and gauged her reaction with hooded eyes as he pressed wet, open-mouthed kisses to the flesh of her thigh. She gasped and made a move to reach down for his head, overlooking the fact her hands were bound. A groan of frustration escaped her, and he grinned wolfishly before simply continuing his sensual assault down her other leg.

Persephone didn't know if she would be able to withstand the sweet torture of Hades' mouth as he traversed his way up her body using merely lips, teeth, and tongue. He devoured her, leaving no inch un-kissed; it was his way of assuring her he meant his promises, meant them from the depths of his formerly cold heart. Her body felt as though it were on fire. She knew she must be flushed red in her erogenous zones, and she ached so desperately to wrap her arms around Hades and let him know she believed him, believed and trusted him.

After he spent endless moments at her breasts where he paid homage to her pert nipples and silky areole, he progressed to her throat and neck, lavishing the spot below her earlobe with his tongue just as he knew she loved. Abruptly, he slipped back down between her legs. She had been hoping to be kissed thoroughly on her mouth, to finally have a chance to be an active participant; but even now his hands were lifting and gliding across her rounded bottom so that he could position his shoulders under her knees. Persephone gasped in reaction. He glanced up at her, his chocolate eyes darkening to near-obsidian as he took in her heaving bosom and lust glazed eyes.

"I have always preferred your taste to ambrosia," he husked, wetting his full lips before his dark head dipped toward the triangle of tight curls at the apex of her thighs. She cried out as his hot breath caressed her nether lips, his talented tongue following shortly thereafter. He teased her with accomplished skill, sliding his tongue up and down her labia, swirling the masterful muscle over her hyper-sensitized flesh. She jerked against the scarves pinioning her in place, her hands clenching above her head just as her thighs clenched around his head.

"Hades!" she choked out in a strangled cry, tears brimming in her eyes at the explosion of sensation. It had forever been this intense between them… but it felt more momentous than ever in that moment, as they seemed to perceive simultaneously in their minds that for them, there was no other.

Hades relinquished some of his infamous self-control then, and he pressed his mouth against her mound to penetrate her wet heat as deeply as possible with quick darts of his tongue, compelling her to cry out again. He felt her whole body tightening and knew she was close, so close… His mouth moved, and suddenly his lips locked around her clitoris, sucking at the swollen nub so fiercely she couldn't even draw breath to scream his name before she climaxed. Hades drank from her as though he would never taste her again, as if his immortal existence depended on imbibing her essence.

He rested against her thigh for a time, his hand stroking up and down her legs in a soothing manner after such a powerful experience. He pressed gentle kisses to her abdomen as he reached down to untie the scarves at her feet, though her limp legs did not move from their position once released.

"Hades," she whispered hoarsely, raising her head weakly to gaze down at him. The absolute love in her eyes took his breath away, made his heart ache just as fiercely as his loins did at that moment. Before her, he had never hoped for such a look from anyone. Now, however, he craved it from her. It was the same look she'd given him when she'd willingly ate of his pomegranate; the same look she'd given him after he'd decided to give in to Orpheus' pleas for a chance to lead Eurydice from the Underworld; the same look she gave him each time she returned from the world above to spend her allotted time with him. His heart never failed to constrict when she gazed at him like that.

"Come to me," she pleaded in a soft whimper, her heart still beating wildly in her chest. He had yet to kiss her mouth, to let her offer him pleasure, and she wanted so badly to convey her love as he had his. She was wholly and utterly sated, but she could feel his arousal against her, and yearned to bring him to completion.

Hades undulated his body against hers as he moved to lie atop her. Both of their eyes closed in need at the contact, and a hiss of pleasure escaped Hades before he could contain it. His eyes opened and he brought his hands up to caress his wife's face, stroking her cheekbones as their gazes caught and held. He did not wish to seek his own pleasure; he still harbored guilt, and he was intent on enlightening Persephone as to his profound feelings for her which would never wane. He might have even been able to accomplish his noble objective if she hadn't started baiting him, first by sliding her toes up and down the back of his leg, and next by arching up to rub her breasts along his chest.

"Please let me touch you, Husband," she entreated huskily, parting her lips and sliding her tongue across her lower lip. "I adore the feel of your body…"

His heavy arousal throbbed at her words, and he knew she'd felt the twitch against her thigh when she released a low, sexy laugh. "Persephone," he growled, propping himself up on his elbows so that he could glare down at her. "This is about you and your desires tonight. I want you to return to your mother tomorrow so thoroughly satisfied that she never presumes to part us again."

"Then give me what I desire," she countered, a determined spark in her eyes. "I wish to touch your body." Her chin raised an inch in a stubborn manner, making Hades smirk. She never failed to provide him immense pleasure.

Giving into her, he removed her bonds with a thought, and before he could countenance anything else her hands were thrusting into his hair, holding him in place while she rose to press her lips to his. His thumb and forefinger reached between them to grasp her chin and open her mouth so that he could kiss her thoroughly, but she slapped his hand away and stroked his jaw as she nibbled teasingly at his lips. She licked his lower lip, and when he tried to nip playfully at hers she pulled back with a lopsided grin, and bit her own lower lip in an inviting gesture. Hades half-groaned, half-growled, and was undaunted by her feeble protests this time as he besieged her mouth with his own; he plundered the wet cavern with repeated strokes of his tongue, slanting his head over and over to achieve a better angle. Persephone's hands traveled down the strong muscles of his shoulders and back, her fingers tracing intricate patterns as she savored the feel of velvety skin covering the steel of his body. She scratched her nails up his backside, felt him clench in reaction, and smiled against his lips as she lightly circled the dimples above his buttocks. Her hands moved between them then, spending only a short time kneading his torso before she reached down to capture his arousal in her grip.

Hades let out a hoarse shout as his lips broke from hers, and his head dropped to her shoulder where he breathed heavily against her neck. He seized her by the wrist and removed her hand, entwining their fingers together so she wouldn't perceive it as a rejection. "I won't last," he tried to explain, hating to voice his weakness aloud, even if she was his wife. He wanted to please her, and that meant he must hold off…

But she was determined to shatter his discipline. Fiercely she declared, "I wish to stake my claim, Husband." In one of the boldest moves of her life, spurred on by the image she was trying to banish, she took hold of his erection once more, her thumb sliding over the tip. "You – and _this_ – belong to me."

Gods, he could've come right then, had to bite his lip and tense his whole body to fight the sensation. He'd never heard her so vehement, and it aroused him to such a degree he felt fire creeping up his neck. He couldn't imagine denying her anything in that moment, didn't want to. A thought occurred to him then, and with a shudder at the feel of her glorious body against his, he gathered her to him and disappeared.

They reappeared in the empty throne room, where his great, black, intricately-carved seat stood proud next to a smaller, golden one. He padded across the room and up the steps, his eyes never leaving her shocked face as she registered the significance. He set her down gently in front of his throne, and his arms fell to his sides as he considered how she would react.

Her gaze shuttered, she placed her hand in the center of his chest, and pushed him back none-too-gently on his throne. As was habit when they were alone in this place – she relished the thrill – Persephone knelt before him, and slid her hands up his heavily muscled thighs. Her nails dug into them punishingly as she came forward to nip the taut skin of his abdomen, and Hades' hands gripped the armrests of the throne so forcefully he was sure he would rip them off.

Persephone wrapped her hot mouth around the head of his arousal then, and he was lost. She had become quite adept during their years together and loved having such power over him, but moreover, loved pleasuring the man who'd captured her heart. Her mouth was gentle, then rough as she satisfied him, and when he roared her name as he came, she savored every last bit of his essence, for once having absolute confidence only she could make him feel this complete.

But she was far from finished with him. To Hades' surprise and delight, she crawled atop his lap and straddled his hips, her arms wrapping tightly about his neck as she leaned down to kiss him. He took hold of her hips and endeavored to enter her then, but she quickly raised her core just beyond his body's reach. She ended their kiss and cupped his face in her hands.

"Tell me you love me," she beseeched, stroking back stray strands of hair from his face.

He did not hesitate. "I love you," he affirmed, his grip at her hips softening as he murmured his words of love. He didn't want her to doubt it. "I will love you for all eternity."

She impaled herself on him then, and the delicious friction as he entered her hot depths consumed them, made them insatiable. She rode him ferociously, throwing her head back and moaning his name as he guided her hips and called out to her. They found their release together, holding each other close as they soared into their searing climax.

It was the most sublime encounter either of them had ever experienced. Persephone gave thanks she was a goddess, because surely she should have expired for lack of breathing. Hades thought perhaps he should thank Demeter; for in trying to tear them apart with her invidious schemes, she'd actually engendered in them an even deeper bond than before, certainly deeper than any other gods had ever felt.

"I don't want to leave tomorrow," Persephone whispered softly against his neck where her face was buried, her arms tightening around him as she contemplated returning to her mother.

"Of course you do," he contradicted, running his hands through her long brown ringlets. "You will have the great duty of gloating for the both of us at how her ploy backfired." He sounded so smug, but they both knew he was trying to prevent himself from descending into that dark place in his mind when Persephone was absent from the Underworld.

She ignored his words about her mother – she would handle Demeter in good time, to be sure, but Demeter was still her mother, after all. She leaned away from Hades and zigzagged a finger down his sculpted chest. "Let me finish," she intoned sternly. She glared at her husband when he attempted to distract her with a tweak of her nipple. "I don't want to leave tomorrow, but I'm not overly sad about it," she asserted, and at his sudden stiffness and dark look, she quickly continued, "Because I made sure more than a few Narcissus flowers will bloom this year."

For a split second Hades' eyes widened in disbelief, and then a devilish smile broke out across his face, and he began massaging her waist. "My clever goddess," he praised in the lower range of his baritone, sending delightful chills through her body.

"You will come for me, then?" she questioned, trying to focus on the topic at hand, but instead finding herself wrapped up in his seduction.

"If you pick the Narcissus, I will come for you," he promised, his eyes darkening as he thought of the perfect revenge for Demeter. The bitch would never see it coming.

But then Persephone commanded his full attention with a sweet kiss, and he abandoned all thoughts of vengeance. This night belonged to them and their love.

**Author's Note:**

> If you liked it, please review… even if you didn't like it, review, but remember that significant word "constructive" in front of "criticism." And, if you liked it, be on the lookout for the upcoming one-shot that will be a follow-up to this involving the Narcissus flowers!


End file.
